774 BC
[[ስዕል:774B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 96: 774 BC. Previous map: 805 BC. Next map: 743 BC (Maps Index)]] 774 BC - DOWNFALL OF ARAM-DAMASCUS MAIN EVENTS 798 BC - Osorkon III reunites Upper Egypt In 798 BC, after a protracted conflict, prince Osorkon triumphed over Shoshenq VI, ousting him, and took the title Pharaoh Osorkon III, reunifying Upper Egypt, while in Lower Egypt and Meshwesh, Shoshenq IV followed Shoshenq III the same year. 796 BC - Assyria defeats Damascus After Adad-nirari III came of age to rule in Assyria after his mother Shamuramat in 805 BC, he proceeded to campaign to the west to retake the Aramaean territories. In Samaria, another Jehoash had followed Jehoahaz in 800 BC, and continued pagan practices, while Jehoash of Judah had also abandoned Yahweh and turned to pagan idols by the time he was assassinated in 799 BC. Judah was then ruled by Amaziah, who professed Judaism but did not remove the pagan shrines. Amaziah resubjected the Edomites to Judah. In 796 BC Adad-nirari (or possibly his powerful general, Shamshi-ilu) dealt a blow to Ben-hadad III of Aram-Damascus, sieging Damascus. This gave Jehoash of Samaria a chance to recover much of the ground they had lost to Hazael previously. Jehoash of Samaria would also go on to defeat Amaziah of Judah. 796-794 BC - Morgan and Cunedag divide Britannia In 796 BC, Queen Cordelia was driven from the throne by her nephews, Morgan son of Maglawn and Cunedag son of Henion. They then divided the realm between them, Morgan ruling North of the Humber river, and Cunedag south. Morgan was unsatisfied with his share and invaded Cunedag's portion, but was defeated at Glanmorgan in Cambria in 794 BC, after which Cunedag ruled Britannia alone. 794 BC - Meshwesh control the Sea In 794 BC, the Thalassocracy, or control of the sea, as well as part of Hispania, fell to the Egyptians, who must be the Meshwesh who governed Egypt then. At some point the Meshwesh, who were ancestors to the Berbers, must have spread their rule across North Africa, but detailed accounts of North Africa are difficult to find. Other accounts of Hispania, however, say the Phoenicians remained in Andalusia or Baetia until 622 BC. Pami became the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt following Shoshenq IV in 785 BC. then Shoshenq V succeeded him in 778 BC. Osorkon III remained in Upper Egypt, making his son Takelot III co-pharaoh in 774 BC. 791 BC - Tongris in Sicambria Tongris succeeded his father Torgot as king of Sicambria in 791 BC, and retook the region of Champagne, ruling until 724 BC. During his reign, his cousin Gethilanor is mentioned as becoming governor of Pannonia. It is faintly possible that Gethilanor is the same as Gennan who became Herzog of Tantamo in 720 BC and converted to Judaism, but then again they could be different figures. 789 BC - Trireme introduced at Corinth In 789 BC, as Jerome and other Greek historians indicate, the first trireme sailed at Corinth, but this is generally ambiguous as to whether this was the first invention of the trireme, a ship with three decks of oarsmen. Since the trireme is documented from ca. 700 BC, it could well be that it was invented at Corinth at this time. He further notes the first trireme sailing at Athens in 771 BC. 786 BC - Argishti I in Urartu King Menua of Urartu was succeeded in 786 BC by Argishti I, who conquered Mannae and Diauehi and expanded Urartu northward. It is thought that around this time, the Scythians began to advance and push the Cimmerians, descendants of the Teutonic Cimbri, southward past the Caucasus, but there are no reliable dates yet. 785 BC - Jeroboam II of Samaria subjects Damascus In 785 BC Jeroboam II succeeded Jehoash in Samaria, and continued pagan practices, although he succeeded in securing the borders of Israel and subjected Aram-Damascus to Samaria. Jonah the prophet flourished at this time. In Ethiopia, Aksumay II, aka Worrede Tsehay III seems to have ruled from 785 BC after Tewasya. 782 BC - Sirna Seglach divides Eriu Ailill macSlanoll killed and overthrew his cousin Berngal and became High King of Eriu in 795 BC. He in turn was overthrown and killed by a member of the house of Erimon, Sirna Saeglach, in 782 BC. The House of Eber Finn had been in power in Eriu since 942 BC. Sirna separated Ulaid (Ulster) from the territory of the High King and fought battles with Ulaid. 776 BC - First Olympic Race The custom of holding Olympic athletic competitions every four years was begun in Olympia in the Peloponnese in 776 BC. At first there was only one event in the Olympics, the stadion footrace, won that year by Coroebus of Elis, and this race remained the only event until the 14th Olympiad in 724 BC when the double length foot race or diaulos, was introduced. Gymnastic nudity was introduced with the 15th in 720 BC. The convenience of dating events by their Olympiad years allowed this practice to become commonplace with Greek historians after this. The earliest inscriptions in the Greek alphabet, still closely modeled on the Phoenician alphabet at first, date to around this time, spreading to the western Mediterranean before long. 774 BC - Phoenicia rules Alashia The Phoenicians, especially those of Tyre, seem to be the most active in Alashia or Cyprus for a time, building at several sites including Larnaca and Salamis, at least until 709 BC when the Assyrians conquered Cyprus, or Yadnana as it was then called.